When Sapphire meets Chocolate
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: Ray Beech, geek of Mesa High, works as a busboy. He's never thought there was such thing as love, but when he sees Stella for the first time; it's like love at first sight. When sapphire meets chocolate would his portrayal on love be changed?
1. When Sapphire Meets Chocolate

**Guess what? Since I got so many encouraging reviews for my Rayella one-shot, I decided to give a chance on writing a Rayella chapter-story. This story depends on all of you; since the fact that I'm still working on my Starlie story! So my updates on this story will be all on the reviews I get and if you guys, you know, like it! So let's see how it goes…**

**By the way, this is an AU (alternate universe) which means "Lemonade Mouth" never happened and Ray isn't the popular jerk like in the movie! LOL enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything minus this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Beech after table 7 I need you to clean table 3 and 2!" shouted Ray's manager from the back of the fast food restaurant. Ray Beech, also known as total geek of Mesa High—from what the kids at school call him—shot his manager, also known as Jeffery Banks, two thumbs up with a quick "Gotcha!" and started finishing off on a table.

His job was very simple: clean tables; play the part of a waiter—occasionally—and throw away trash. Pretty gross huh? Although that might have been true, he honestly didn't care. Like he always said to his best friend, "Any job that pays works for me."

He finished off on the table and dusted off his hands absentmindedly on his kaki pants. He collected the cleaning products and moved them to the next filthy table. He sighed quickly and checked his watch. _Almost finished for the day. Come on Beech you can make it!_ He encouraged himself.

He then picked up the all the dirty plates and silverware and walked his way to the back of the restaurant where the sink and dishwasher were located.

As he walked to the back, his manager stopped him and said: "Finish off table 3 and 2, then I need you to serve table 9." His manager pointed to the designated table. Ray, without looking back at the table, nodded silently and continued his journey to the back.

Once he completed with that he made his way to the next table and began cleaning. As he scrubbed down the table, from the corner of his eye he was able to see a figure standing across from him; analyzing him.

He let a light smirk appear on his face and looked up to be met with doe brown eyes looking at him questionably.

"What's up, Olivia?" he nodded, smiling at his friend. Olivia White, Ray Beech's partner in crime since first grade. Also know as his best friend. He didn't have many close friends—considering his title in Mesa High—but he and Olivia had known each other for almost forever and since then they'd clicked.

She smiled at him with her arms crossed in a cool manner "Hey…" she replied casually. "So how much longer 'til you're done with work?" she asked leaning her hands on the cherry red table he was cleaning.

Ray rolled his piercing blue eyes at the blonde, but nonetheless smiled. He stood up straight and threw the white towel, he was cleaning with, over his left shoulder and stared thoughtfully into space as if contemplating on an answer.

_Let's see…clean table 3. _He looks down at said table making sure it looked decent enough and _checked! _it off his mental list. "Um I need to clean another table then serve a table. This means, I should hurry up before the people at the table start getting anxious."

"You mean much like the last time?" she asked him with a playful smirk while tilting her head a little to her right side. He rolled his eyes once again, and chuckled "Exactly." He stated giving her a wink before starting quickly on the next table leaving the plates on the last one.

"Hello? Get the plates!" he heard her exclaim from the previous table.

He eyed her pleadingly as communicated with his eyes: "Please take 'em to the back?" she looked at him like he's ridiculous, but then threw her hands up in an exasperated manner, and picked up the plates.

He laughed quietly to himself, _gotta love her. _He finished off the last table and brought the plates to the back. He went to the back and saw Olivia putting all the dishes in the sink. He couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression.

She shot him the deadliest of glares and he lifted his hand up in surrender. "Sorry…"

"You are so lucky—" he cut her off "That you love me? Love you too." He said playfully wining a slap on the arm. He just laughed it off and shakes his head. "Okay I have to serve a table then we can go, alright?"

"Fine whatever." She said smiling. They both made their way to the front of the restaurant and he picked up a small notebook to write down the orders.

_Okay boss said table number 9._ He looked at mentioned table and smiled. _Okay time to play the role of a waiter._ From where he was standing he could see a female figure in the booth he was designated to serve so he walked up to her. He noticed that her face was downwards; looking at her phone.

"Hello, I'm Ray Beech, and I'll be your waiter for today." He said with a half-smile. Well the smile was pretty compulsory, so yeah. Her head shot up not realizing that someone had already walked up to assist her. "Beech, huh interesting last name." she remarked thoughtfully.

Her remark had been completely drowned in his ears and his mouth almost flew open. He had never seen such a pretty girl. She had the most chocolate eyes he'd ever seen. He felt as if he could drown himself in them.

She cleared her throat, trying to gain the attention from the man—not knowing that he was giving _plenty_ of attention. He shook his head seeming to have woken up from his mini daydreaming and feigned a smile. "Sorry… J-just um tired."

She nodding seeming alright with the excuse and smirked "Hi, I'm Stella Yamada." And he has never heard a more perfect name.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, it's short, but it's only the introduction! I promise the following chapters will be longer! ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow _10 reviews_? I feel really happy. Thank you for all the sweet reviews and constructive criticism! I know it's been a long while but I didn't have a laptop until like now… updates may be slow but I promise I'll continue this story. Please review, it means a lot. **

(Btw: chapter 1 will be edited by the time you guys read this… nothing major so you don't have to read it again!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The next morning he woke up with a yawn and a rub of his eyes. Yeah he slept… hardly. Weird thing was the only thing he saw when he closed his eyes was of the girl he had met just yesterday.

Stella Yamada.

What was with him? He never thought of someone like that. Sigh. He was probably just sick or something.

He's was about to get up when he heard a rather _loud_ knock on his bedroom door. "What?" his still groggily voice called out. The person on the other side of the door knocked once more for the heck of it before walking in.

The person—Olivia White to be exact—raised an eyebrow at the boy before rolling her eyes. "Really?" she stated before sitting next to Ray and ruffling his blonde hair a bit. "You're either sick or have it _bad_." She ended with a smirk and quickly chuckled at his clueless expression. "What?" he said again.

Olivia stood up and threw a pillow at him "Come on lover boy, school starts in 15." She said before walking to the door. "I'll be outside."

His eyes widened at what she said. 15 minutes! Oh God no. He quickly shot up from his bed and headed for his bathroom.

He was never this late for school. He normally was the one waking his best friend up, never the other way around!

Once he was done he headed for the front door where he found Olivia setting her skateboard down.

"Took you long enough."

He almost blushed at that. Another thing. He never took long. He rolled his blue eyes before shrugging and pulling at his white shirt. "Does this shirt look fine?" he asked to a now shocked Olivia. He never asked for fashion advice or if he looked "fine".

She pursed her lips as she gave him a once over. After a while she shrugged and chuckled. "You really got it bad." She told him before she stood on her skateboard.

He scrunched his nose at that. What the heck was she talking about? But before he could ask, Olivia began to ride leaving him behind calling out: "Yeah you look fine, come on lover boy!"

* * *

><p>Favorite thing about third period: lunch. How he loved lunch.<p>

He was sitting across from Olivia who was picking at her pizza. "Yeah I don't think I'll eat this." She mumbled as she continued to stare at her pizza. He raised an eyebrow "Why?"

She looked up "Have you seen my pizza? Half of it is green!" she said pointing at her pizza incredulously.

Okay so he liked lunch _most of the time_.

He chuckled. "Then don't eat it…" he shrugged before passing her his apple. She smiled "Aw shucks! Thank ya sweet cheeks!" she said in a southern accent before taking the apple and winking at him. He couldn't help but laugh.

She was about to laugh along before someone caught her eye. Who was _that_? A couple tables down was a guy sitting next to a couple of other people. But she only had her eyes on him.

Ray chuckled when he saw his friend freeze before snapping his fingers at her face.

"Olivia! Earth to _Livy bear_!" he smirked when she quickly shook out of her trance and turn to glare at him. She hit him on the arm for the nickname.

"What are you looking at you seem like a love struck—?" he said turning his head to look where she looked. His eyes suddenly widened and didn't even finish his sentence before he quickly looked back at Olivia. "It's her!" he whispered/shouted.

"Who her?"

"What do you mean 'who her'? It's her!"

"Who the he—oh!" she realized before laughing.

"You mean the girl who you met yesterday?" "What's her name again?"

"Stella her name is Stella." he ended with a sigh. She cocked an eyebrow "What's wrong?"

"She with some guy and they're laughing together." he said rolling his eyes. "She already as a boyfriend."

She looked back to the group. She saw what he said was true. There she was, Stella Yamada, sitting next to the guy that she had found…attractive. Great no chance there…unless.

"Hey what if they're just best friends like you and me?" she offered sounding hopeful.

"Doubt it. Didn't she just move here?"

* * *

><p>It was around 4 o'clock when he walked out of school. He had drama class to attend, getting ready for a school play, and he couldn't miss it. They were doing some kind of musical and he was casted as the lead role.<p>

Of course he had thought about it before deciding whether to do it or not. Like seriously, he was already the geek prince of the school he didn't need to become _king_! But he ended up deciding to do it; it could be great for college applications…

He was grateful he didn't have to work today. But at the same time sad because of the fact that he needed all the money he could earn if he wanted to go to a fine college.

He swung his bag over his shoulder; thinking about heading over to Olivia's when suddenly he felt his shoulder collide with another. He looked up to the person and his jaw almost dropped.

"Uh… h-h-hi." He mumbled breathlessly. She stopped moving to look at him. "Oh hey…Ray Beech, right?" she asked wanting to make sure it wasn't just some weird stranger or whatever…

One may asked why the heck he was stuttering, but it was kind of obvious…

There stood Stella Yamada looking back at him.

"Uh y-yeah. That's me..." he nodded, his hand gripping tighter to his bag. Stella nodded "Cool…" she said with a small smile.

"So what are you doing here after school hours?" she asked beginning a small friendly conversation with him.

He opened his mouth, but then stopped himself. How cool would it sound if he told her he had gotten off drama? Not so much. He told himself.

"Uh. Um… D-detention." He ended up saying. In his mind he let out a sigh and began hitting his head against his locker. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He told himself.

She nodded before smirking. "Don't want to tell me. That's cool. I guess I should be fine with it since we hardly know each other." She shrugged and he was shocked. How could she see right through him? Was he that obvious?

Yes, yes he was…

"Um n-no I'm serious."

"Please aside from looking like a good-guy, you couldn't have been in detention since I was…" she chuckled.

Sigh. Well there goes any chance with her. "Y-you were?" He seemed to not be able to talk without stuttering.

Well that's attractive.

"Mhm, seems like the principal has a thing against freedom of speech. And this is America!"

"Well this is school, it's different."

"Well it shouldn't be." She told him firmly.

He shrugged his shoulders before an idea popped in his head. At that moment he had forgotten of the guy she was sitting next to. The one she was laughing with and the same one who put his arm around her…

"You hungry?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya'll think? And yes I know it's short. Trying to get the ideas flowing! So who do think is the guy Olivia and Ray were looking at? Leave me your thoughts in a review! ;)<strong>


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This normally never happens but I have no inspiration for this story. I'm so sorry to let you guys down but I can't continue this story with no inspiration. You guys have been incredible with reviews so I'm really sorry about this. :(

For now this story is on **hiatus**.

Once again, I apologize.


End file.
